liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactus
Normal= |-|Galactus Lifebringer= Personal Characteristics Name: Galactus, Galan Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Prior to the concept of time Classification: The Devourer, The Creator, Cosmic Entity Height: Variable Weight:Variable Allies: Eternity Enemies: Abraxas Summary Galactus is the only survivor of a universe that existed before the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who is born on planet Taa, a paradisiacal world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any known universe at that time. However, this universe was in its final stages of collapse. Originally, like all universes in the Multiverse, this universe had been a "Cosmic Egg"; a primordial sphere of disorganized, dense and compact primordial matter. The sphere was subjected to a "Big Bang," an explosion that hurled matter outward, where much of it eventually condensed into stars and planets. This universe expanded in size for billions of years, and then contracted, collapsing over the next billions of years. All the matter in this universe was heading toward a central point where it was collapsing into a new "Cosmic Egg." Mentality Intelligence: Very High (Has a cosmic hyper consciousness that allows him to be aware of everything that goes on in all time and space, including different past or future timelines, and other universes.) Morality: Lawful Neutral Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: A/4|A/2|A/1|A/1 Dimensionality: N.A. (Galactus has no dimensions, no limits) | N.A. | AT. Attack Potency: At least Universal (Even hungry has already shown that it can threaten an entire universe in battle as when fighting Mephisto) possibly '' 'Infinite' '' ( While fed; He is placed alongside the Celestials in the cosmic order; His fight with Scrier and Other threatened all existence, Oblivion stated that would be a bigger event than the Chaos War that destroyed all dimensionality; Already killed a celestial who are infinitely superior beings to Kubik) | [[Conversation: 26994 | Transcendent]] '' '(It was also stated that the Total Nullifier could undo all existence, what actually happened, Final Nullifier is a manifestation of Galactus's power, aVKwQTD also placed as one of his manifestations by Maelstrom ''') | [[Conversation: 26994 | Transcendent]]. Durability: t least Universal possibly Infinite | [[Conversation:26994 | Transcendent]] | [[Conversation:26994 | Transcendent]] Speed: N.A. (Transcend time-space) | N.A. | AT. Lifting Strength: N.A. Stamina: Very High | Unlimited Range: At least Universal possibly Infinite | '' 'N.A.' '' | AT. Weaknesses: Insatiable hunger|None Key: Hungry and Fed | Creator of Life | Supreme Nullifier Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy , Cosmic Manipulation, Force Fields, Material Manipulation, | Time Manipulation], Astral Manipulation , Cosmic Consciousness, Energy Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation, Timelessness, Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6, 8), [ Manipulation], Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Metamorphosis. Arsenal * Final Nullifier: Final Nullifier is one of the manifestations of Galactus's power, its ability to erase / deny the existence of any target, even if it is all existence. * Planetary Consumption Machine: Technology developed by Galactus to improve and speed up the vital energy consumption of planets, stars and so on. It is important to mention that Galactus does not need this to absorb energy, it only uses machines because it is simpler. * Taa 2: It is the world of Galactus, created to be your home and also the largest energy source in the universe, it is the size of a solar system. * Punisher: These are machines created by Galactus to perform missions on their behalf, or even to avoid interference by smaller beings with their own, they usually have a power level close to the Thing, but can also To rival the Silver Surfer, or Adam Warlock, there are tens / hundreds of them. * Planetary Ship: It is the spacecraft that Galacus uses to move around the universe normally, or over time, and parallel universes, it is a large sphere that can travel at speeds above light and is capable of to resist level hits '' 'Supernova' '' or even '' 'Constellation.' '' download.jpg galanmachine.jpg Worldship_(Taa_II)_from_Ultimates_Vol_2_1_001.jpg Punisher_(Galactus'_Robot)_(Earth-952).jpg galanship.jpg Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: pt-br:Galactus Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Entities Category:Marvel Comics